1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to leash devices, and more particularly to a retractable leash device suitable for attachment to collars of dogs and other animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Leashes for animals and particularly leashes having a retractable feature as part of the over-all device have been known and used for many years. These prior art devices, however, do not make any provision for the storage of the container for the reeled in leash. That is, if it were the leash reeled into its container, the entire device is not readily available to the user when needed. A user must obtain the device and hook one end of the device onto the collar of the animal to be restrained. Examples of these type of devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,418 to Critelli, U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,283 to Croce, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,596 to Croce, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,591 to Rogers, et al.